


Fuck You Right Up

by CardinalCopia



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Half-Sibling Incest, Loss of Virginity, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Voyeurism gone wrong, but yes there will be more chapters, different continuity than my other fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalCopia/pseuds/CardinalCopia
Summary: Copia should have known that just because it was a badly kept secret, didn't mean watching was right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as one of my first fics for this fandom, but never finished it-- figured I'll edit it a little, publish it and try to add the following chapters needed to end it.

Papa Emeritus II stepped through the halls, calm and collected. Usually, he‘d spare a second to glance at the passing sisters of sin, but today his interest was shifted.

He slid into his brother‘s room and quickly grabbed the other by his throat, throwing him against the wall. III didn’t even feign horror or dismay, despite how everyone else in this situation would have reacted—especially knowing his older brother. Instead, he squirmed, smirking, and attempting to thrust his hips closer to the other.

“I—I missed this, frate.” III said, grunting out practically as the hold on him began to hurt.

“Shut up.” II ordered and the younger complied. The older leaned in, kissing the other silly. They kept at it for a good while, until finally, II took pity on the pained noises his kin was making and gave him some space for breathing. But, only space. His hold stayed.

"Now say you’re sorry." Emeritus II says, his hand gripping tighter on his sibling's throat. III squirmed, but the smug grin was still somewhat visible despite how badly he was fighting for air. He was enjoying this, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I’m sorry." He forced out in short breaths. He literally was suffocating from the amount of emotion he was receiving right now.

"Good." The hold loosened and the older dragged his hand up to his kin's hair where it grasped tightly. With that achieved, II forced his brother to his knees where the real fun began.

Emeritus III's hands jump quickly to the pants of his brother. Gloved fingers work fast as they can and in seconds time the elder’s throbbing dick is out. II watches on, as his younger brother begins to suck on his cock. At first, it is teasing, ruffling his brother's feathers so to speak... until II has had enough and uses that hold he has on III's hair to allow himself to fuck the other's throat. III doesn't enjoy this part as much. To him, a blowjob is an art form and not being allowed to perform according to himself was irritating, to say the least. But if II wanted this, well who was he to hold him back?

He doesn't go limp though, his brother's desire to fuck him and have him fight back—it is strong and he knows it. Wouldn't want to anger II too much. Besides, he liked being used by his sibling. All the whining coming from him right now was as genuine as he got.

Meanwhile...

Poor old Copia knelt in front of the door of the room, peeking through the keyhole. He was busy with his left hand on his dick. His breathing was mostly held in; he tried his best to be quiet. Not to moan or any other way alarm the two. But it wasn't enough. Soon the door swung open and II's dick was right in the cardinal's face. He jumped back, cassock falling back over his erection. The older Emeritus brother stepped into the hall, grabbed Copia by the shoulder and pushed him into the room. When the door shut the cardinal was terrified. He looked on as III wiped his lips of cum, looking amused by the other's presence.

"Copia!" He exclaimed, stepping closer to the intruder. "What a pleasant surprise!"

II didn't seem to echo this sentiment.

The truth was that the brothers’ relationship was the worst kept secret of the congregation. Everyone noticed how the so-called love bites increased all over III‘s neck and how he tended to limp just after he had been in close quarters with his sibling. Really, that was one of the main reason Nil was working so hard to split the two up. Even if there was no taboo in here, they still were causing a mess and becoming less productive the more time they spent together.

Sibling love or sibling rivalry in a private field? It was difficult to tell.

Regardless, Copia shivered, terrified of what is to happen to him for technically interfering in their act of great sin.

“If you had wished to watch, really you should have just asked—would have been much more polite!” III leaned into the cardinal’s space, looking his scared face over. But he could feel that his brother was disagreeing with this. Finding some amusement in that, the younger emeritus placed his hands on Copia, ruffling his clothes. II stepped in to make himself clear on where he stood with this (a hand sneaking up on his brother’s hips for emphasis). “Copia, would you like to join us?”

II glares. III gives him a look that even Copia couldn’t decipher. It was like one percent pleading, and ninety-nine percent something entirely else. II didn’t seem to take well to it, but he directed his glare at Copia, looking him over.

“He’s a fucking walking  disaster, but fine.”

Copia was confused by what had just transpired, but his body felt oddly cold when the two brothers looked at him.  Almost like he was hit by lightning, cheeks quickly burning up. He attempts to step back but the two grab him by the clothes and next thing he knows he’s on the bed, getting undressed by III while II watches; carefully evaluating what exactly is before him.

III seemed surprised by what he discovered when he looked over the other’s naked form.

“Well, Copia, I’ll give you that—you’re not completely poorly built.” The papa’s white gloves traced over the other’s chest, hips and leg, intentionally avoiding his genitals. II sat down on the side of the bed, pushing his hand through Copia’s slicked back hair and forcing him to sit up by pulling him up by the nape of his neck.

Still terrified, Copia actually shook like a leaf.

III jumped onto the bed, bouncing slightly. His hand gripped the cardinal’s manhood as he shimmied closer to him. He went in to kiss him, but then paused just millimeters apart. As if realizing this would be a bad call with his actually quite possessive sibling here.

“We’ll fuck you up, Copia. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments on the previous chapter. It was very encouraging. xoxo

To Copia, the clothes were taken off painfully slowly, just as painfully as he was frozen in spot. The biretta had fallen on from when he was pushed onto the bed. The cassock was carefully unbuttoned to reveal his under clothes. The white collarless shirt—ripped open and buttons scattered to the bed and floor. Pants and underwear—just got shoved off further.

In this disheveled state is that the Cardinal’s brain feels like it’s lagging behind. Fixating on looking between the other two men and shaking out of the fact that he wasn’t sure if he’ll be okay afterward. It’s when III moves in closer, perhaps to teasing or generally out of the desire to be in his proximity, that he snaps back just to hear the phrase.

“We’ll fuck you up, Copia. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“W- what?” He manages and the youngest Emeritus brother laughs, pulling away. II merely rolls his eyes as the other, forcing Copia down onto his own crotch.

“You didn’t think being an audience member would force you to participate?” He asks then but the Cardinal was still a little shocked. However, somewhere in between all of this, he came to realize how incredibly exciting this was. Unsure of what will happen, but nonetheless intrigued and desiring it to hurry up. “But I suppose if you really don’t want to – who are we to force you?”

Copia rolled up his eyes from his spot, unable to meet the eyes of the eldest Emeritus sibling, but despite it, he whimpered out:

“I do. I do want this.”

“That’s good.” III finally butted in, leaving the Cardinal to realize he was taking off his shoes and pushing his legs onto the bed. Still under the ex-Papa’s hold, Copia rested in the spot. Feeling his dick ache from the sheer concept of what was happening. But, being in such closer quarters with the one who occupied his fantasies the most—Papa Emeritus the second, that is… the Cardinal grew slightly bolder. One of his hands rose up, to discreetly touch the erection the older sported. Practically with a twinkle in his eyes, Copia couldn’t believe this. However, this managed to make the once leader of Ghost chuckle. Yet, he couldn’t do much, because soon he felt something push into him and he ended up moaning out and other hand grabbing onto the leg closest to it.

Without much preparation or any ceremony that was common to the Papa, III entered Copia with no regret. Buckling his hips and adjusting, casually, he was prepared to just let this get on its way. At least he used lube and a condom.

“Well, frate?” He says, a grin gracing his voice. As if to emphasize, he thrust once into the Cardinal who moaned out even louder this time. Whether it was from the pleasant sensation or surprised, but he did proceed to make noises. Whimpering out then after, getting all misty-eyed.

“Careful, bello, wouldn’t want to break him on your first ride, would you?” The amusement in the eldest voice persists, and it doesn’t help that at the comment, Papa Emeritus the third started to laugh.

Regardless, Copia tenses up. But instead of spoken reassurance, he only gets two hands tracing his rear and then thighs. This doesn’t calm the Cardinal in the slightest. So with a sigh, the youngest chooses to speak up.

“You’re not going to enjoy this if you’re like this. It’s only going to hurt. You of all people should know this.”

Copia nods, as he feels the other start to move slowly. He does try to loosen up, calm down but it doesn’t work out. So with each thrust, the ratty man ends up tearing up.

 “Come on, just relax.”

But it doesn’t help. Copia sniffles.

II shakes his head, but runs his hand down the Cardinal’s back, tracing it in circles. Usually, he wouldn’t care for him, but bad sex was one of the worst offenders out there and it seems even as much of a Don Juan his kin was, he was not very good with Copia in particular. III leans down, moving slower and slower, a hand tracing over Copia’s cock.

“Relax; you’re in good hands here, rat.” II mutters and it seems with a little more of caressing is all he needed, because soon his body becomes is less high-strung.

Feeling like all was well now, III began to thrust mercilessly into Copia, hitting just the right spot every so often. To add to the sensation, the youngest slapped Copia’s ass… several times. This surely didn’t help with the Cardinal beginning to lightly sob while somehow moaning and whimpering out of pleasure. Off thrown by this, but desiring to get his own—The second took Copia’s hand that still rested on his cock and guided it so that he put the rather large member into his mouth. It took no more instructing of what to do as Copia began to suck on it. Taking it down all the way to his throat and stroking it from where he wasn’t holding on to the ex-Papa.

Copia’s moans didn’t stop, however, they did become more muffled.

“Fuck, frate…” III began, gasping out. “He’s tighter than I anticipated he’d be.” Every thrust now became deliberate as the Papa somewhat exhausted. His hair fell onto his face and he licked his lips, before rolling back his head. Rocking into Copia was the most maddening thing he’d ever had to experience.

The second raised a brow at that, still guiding Copia who clumsily kept taking down as much as he could of the eldest Emeritus. Gasping, choking and gagging occasionally. Like he was inexperienced. It should have been obvious, but somehow it struck them both as odd…

“You’re… a virgin, aren’t you, Cardinal?” He asked, with some heavy breathing.

Copia merely nodded, before coming off II’s dick, a long string of saliva sticking between it and his mouth.

“I am.” He confirms vocally, a hoarse voice.

This makes II chuckle again, but III makes a very odd sound.

Copia’s about to return his mouth onto the oversized manhood of the eldest, but he is held back by his hair. Instead, Copia watches as II jerks himself off and until he winds up cumming onto the Cardinal’s face. On the other end, III pulls out and stroking his cock, spends himself onto the Cardinal’s rear.

The brothers eye the one between them, before exchanging looks.

It is then that the flip him around and pin him to the bed with one hand each, the free ones roaming the smaller frame. Until they choose to caress his genitals and this, but it doesn’t last long until Copia cums himself, marking not only his stomach but his cassock as well.

III collapses nearby the Cardinal, closing his eyes.

“That was fun.” He concludes.

“Right.” II doesn’t seem to argue much, but given this current situation, he sighs.

But without much protesting, he lays down on the bed next to them.  


End file.
